


Blake, please

by Katyperry1693



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyperry1693/pseuds/Katyperry1693
Summary: One day at the mall, a certain faunus finds herself in possession of her snowy haired teammate's panties.





	Blake, please

"Weiss, hurry up! I wanna go to the game shop next!" Ruby bounced up and down impatiently.

From inside the changing room, the heiress rolled her eyes. "Be patient you dolt. I'm almost finished." She quickly clicked the button in place on her pants before sighing and exiting the changing room.

"Happy? I'm done. Let's go."

"YAAAAAY!!!" Ruby jumped up from her place on the bench and used her semblance to practically fly out of the store. Yang smirked before following after her younger sister. Blake stood waiting patiently for the heiress, who rolled her eyes again at their leader's antics.

"I swear, I don't know how she can be so hyper when we haven't even gone to the candy shop yet."

Blake chuckled, about to follow Weiss out of the clothing store, when her highly sensitive nose picked up a scent lingering in the room that Weiss had just left.

"I.....Uh, I'll catch up with you. There's something I want to look at." She said to the heiress, who shrugged, not questioning it and left the store. Blake quickly scanned around her, making sure nobody was watching her, before she entered the changing room. There, she spotted the source of the smell.

Weiss Schnee's light blue panties. Somehow Weiss had forgotten to put them back on when changing back in to her own clothes. Blake shut the door behind her before bending to pick them up. She should really text Weiss to let her know that she found them. But...She made the mistake of breathing in a little too hard, getting a strong whiff of the substance left behind by Weiss.

"....Damn it." She swallowed hard before bringing the garment to her nose and inhaling. She bit back a growl and closed her eyes tightly. The smell was completely intoxicating. It was sweet, and musty, and possibly the most amazing thing the faunus had ever smelled in her 18 years of being alive.

Which left the question...How would it taste? She bit the inside of her cheek, sighing. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. She had always found herself attracted to the heiress, even when she was completely insufferable in her hatred towards faunus. Blake was glad that she had at least changed her opinion since then. She knew she still didn't stand a chance with Weiss, but at the very least they could be friends now.

Bringing the crotch of the panties to her mouth, she slowly slipped her tongue out of her mouth to lick the material. She groaned and bit back another growl. Damn, that was a big mistake. The smell was nothing compared to the taste. She licked up and down the soft cotton, thoroughly enjoying the slightly creamy substance the heiress had left behind. She could feel her center starting to get hot and wet, aroused at her current actions.

Just then her scroll buzzed. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled it out to see the message on the screen.

-Weiss: Blake, this is very embarrassing so please don't mention it to Ruby and Yang, or I'll never hear the end of it. But uh...If you're still in the store can you check the changing room I was in to see if I...Left my underwear in there?

Blake sighed and removed the panties from her mouth before replying.

-Blake: Yeah. Hold on.

She waited a few moments, acting like she had to walk over to the changing rooms.

-Blake: Yeah. They're here.

-Weiss: Oh thank dust! I'll be there in a moment, please wait there for me.

-Blake: Of course.

The cat faunus quickly dropped the light blue garments on the floor before opening the door and standing just in front of it, trying not to look suspicious, and trying to calm down her racing heart.

'I shouldn't have done that. That was....Very wrong.' She thought to herself, feeling guilty. It sure didn't feel wrong at the time. Her ears twitched under her bow, alerting her to the "clack clack" of Weiss' heels quickly coming towards her. She nonchalantly pointed to the room, watching Weiss walk in and practically slam the door.

"Thank you! Again, please don't mention this to the other two." Came the voice from inside the room. Blake could hear her quickly unfastening her pants and dropping them to the floor.

"Sure. I can only imagine how much Yang would tease you." Blake chuckled, crossing her arms to wait for Weiss.

Weiss groaned and picked up her panties from the floor. "Yes, I can imagine." She rolled her eyes and slipped one leg after the other in to her underwear, pulling them up. She went to reach for her pants before pausing. Why did her underwear feel....Wet? She frowned before pushing the material slightly against her core. She was sure they had been dry before she had began changing earlier. She rubbed her legs together, feeling the slickness rub against her clit and stopped.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Wait...Blake had been here quite a long time, and Weiss didn't see any clothes in her arms when she had rushed in to the store. Had Blake....No, of course not. That would be ridiculous. Weiss felt her cheeks burn at the very thought. Why would she? She shook her head before grabbing her pants and slipping them on, exiting the room and giving a small smile to the faunus, who smiled back.

"Alright, let's go." Blake nodded at her and they walked out of the store together. Blake, trying to remain calm and hoping the heiress hadn't noticed anything strange. Weiss, trying not to concentrate on the wetness in her underwear, or it's possible source.

Eventually the pair caught up to the sisters, who were sitting in the food court of the shopping center. Ruby waved both arms at them to get their attention. Both girls rolled their eyes at the younger girl's enthusiasm and headed over to the table, sitting across from each other.

The brawler had two slices of pizza and a poutine in front of her, while Ruby had a large bowl of chicken flavored ramen and an even larger bowl of some weird sugary substance Weiss didn't recognize, nor did she care to know what it was.

"So, what next?" Yang asked before taking an exaggerated bite of her pizza. Ruby shrugged, digging in to the dessert instead of her ramen.

"I've got everything I came for. How about you guys?"

Blake nodded, taking some of Yang's poutine. "I didn't really need anything."

Weiss didn't answer, seemingly in deep thought. She couldn't help but to keep rubbing her thighs together, feeling the wetness of her panties rub against her crotch. She couldn't help but to admit it felt good against her pussy. But she was still confused by what the wetness was. She looked across the table at her feline teammate, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Huh? Oh, yes I have everything. We can head back to the dorms." Weiss turned red, realizing Blake wasn't the only one staring at her. But the dark haired girl did look a little nervous. Weiss shrugged it off, waiting for the others to be finished their meals so they could all leave. Blake didn't seem the type to engage in...Well, what Weiss was thinking.

But....What if she did? What if the faunus had actually licked her panties? How did Weiss feel about that? She snuck a look at the girl who was now giving an annoyed look to her blonde partner, that was chewing her food way too loudly. Weiss had always found Blake to be absolutely stunning, the fact she was a faunus actually hadn't changed her mind about that. Blake had been one of the reasons that Weiss had began respecting faunus in the first place. She studied the other girl's face, taking in her slightly sharp golden eyes and full lips that were currently set in a hard frown.

She had never really thought of being a woman, but she wasn't exactly against it. She certainly wouldn't say no to Blake, if the girl ever offered...Well, anything physical. Weiss rubbed her legs together again, feeling warmth crawl up her face as she thought of the idea the wetness could be from Blake. Was Blake attracted to her? Or was she simply some sort of pervert? She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud burp from Yang.

"Ugh. Yang, you brute!"

Yang laughed at the heiress' annoyance and the group stood up, throwing out their trash and leaving the food court. Weiss couldn't get the thought of Blake licking her underwear out of her head, and Blake couldn't stop worrying that Weiss had figured out what she had done, but stayed silent. She really hoped the heiress wouldn't corner her with an explanation. She wouldn't even know how to explain her behaviour. She sighed and sat down on the bench beside her team, waiting for the shuttle back to beacon. Hopefully this would be something that just went away, and Blake would never have to think about it again, or worry about an angry heiress lashing out at her for being a pervert.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wasn't a very exciting beginning. I'm a little rusty but the next few chapters will have way more going on!


End file.
